Relax Red
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She is to uptight but she can't see that, but will she, when a certian Ruff excutes a dareing plan, will it work? or, will he end up 50 feet under ground?


**(Authors note: ok I know I posted one today, but I did a BC one and a Bubbles one so I thought to be fair I'd make a Blossom one too! Here ya go, enjoy!**

**(disclaimer) I don't own PPG or RRB, cuz you know, they were created when I was barley teething!**

"This had better be good." a very grouchy red headed teenager growled at another red head who was currently under his bed.

"It will be, just hang on a sec will ya Red, until I find it." his voice came muffled.

Red or Blossom as she is named rolled her pretty rose pink eyes at him.

"Come on Brick , you know I have a huge assignment for physicist class." she snapped.

Finally for what seemed like hours Brick emerged from under his bed somewhat flushed looking but triumphant at the same time.

"Got it, remind me never to hide something under my bed again, it's a demolition sight under there." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Well, that wouldn' t happen if... you were neat like me." she said flatly this time it was Bricks turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sheesh red lighten up already will ya, it's just one little assignment."

Blossom growled at his words. Brick sighed knowing what she was about to say.

" Brick Jojo, you know very well that it is never one assignment, why this one assignment could decide my very academic future" she scowled at him realizing he had been mimicking her motions and mouth movements perfectly.

He stopped, realizing she was glaring at him. He hid his arms behind his back giving her a sheepish grin, she rolled her eyes yet again.

"You are so immature" she snapped he chuckled.

"Yep, and that's why ya love me." she glared at his insufferable smirk.

Then to change the subject said "Well, are you going to show me what was more important then my studies or not."

Bricks eyes flashed mischievously "Oh sure."He made his way to his door still facing Blossom who watched his every move.

"That is if you can catch me!" He yelled running out the door in super speed.

Blossom just stood there, what was he doing? Oh well she didn't have to take this. She could just go home right now and... but the curiosity would kill her. She stood there for a few more minutes then zapped off, curse her curiousness.

She looked all over his house in a super flash, he wasn't anywhere.

"Outside." She said to her self.

And slammed out the front door hoping she didn't leave to much damage behind. Oh well, it's his own fault for not being mature enough to just tell her like a grown up!

Her pink streak zipped back and forth through the whole town but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where could he be?" She mumbled to her self while maneuverings around skyscrapers.

She noticed it was getting late, she could just leave him and go home to finish studying, but then that horrible urge to want to know what he was hiding kicked in. Why, why, why? she berated her self and continued to look...

Eventually the sun started to sink in the sky making it a pretty sight of mixed oranges,pinks, yellow, and reds. It looked especially radiant tonight. even Blossom stopped to watch. As the sun sunk in the sky.

She realized she hadn't stopped to watch one in what seemed like forever. She was always busy with homework extra assignments, community service and all the extra curricular activities she participated in for more credit.

It felt nice to watch natures miracles and slow down for a little. Forgetting Brick for the time being she let her thoughts wander. Finally when the sun disappeared completely and dusk had settled in she realized just how late it was. Remembering why she was out here in the first place, her urge to find Brick wasn't so big all of a sudden neither was the urge to do her homework.

She'd just do it tomorrow it wasn't due for a week any way. Whoa, had she just thought that?

"Ugh, chasing Brick must have tired me out more then I thought." Blossom told her self flying wearily home, but strangely she wasn't exhausted more... relaxed you could say.

She opened her front door hoping her family didn't worry about her being so late, because she never was one to be late, at anything, ever. That was more Buttercups thing. She opened the door and just as she entered who should be laying outstretched on her couch, Brick. And he looked perfectly comfortable to eating popcorn and flipping lazily through channels.

At that moment she forgot about the sunset, she forgot about his little thing he wanted to show her, all she remembered was how he had wasted her precious time which could have been spent doing her homework for benefit. She stomped over to him growling.

"Oh, hey Bloss. , I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." he said lazily not even looking up from the TV.

Blossom growled again and smacked his hat off.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" he sat up now grabbing his hat and placing it on its rightful spot.

Blossom scowled. "For wasting my time." She barked.

Bricks eyebrow rose "Wasting your time, why Blossy I could hardly think chasing me all over your town then watching a most beautiful sunset, was a wast of time, by the way you feel relaxed yet?" His expression changed from sophisticated, to childish in one sentence.

As he eyed her playfully, her mouth hung open finger in the air.

As it dawned an her. "You...you...you mean you made me chase you all over town just so I could watch the sun set!" She nearly shrieked.

Brick leaned back "Yep." He said flatly.

"Brick that is not only a wast of time but utterly pointless." She was red now.

Brick smirked she was cute like that. "Yeah, I knew that's what you would think, but I being the genius I am." Blossom scoffed "Found out that your curiosity is the only thing more powerful then your ambition."

Blossoms face slowly faded into its natural color as his word sank into her mind

"And so seeing as you were getting way to uptight to be fun any more I decided to be generous and give you a much needed relaxing sunset. That's all there is to it Blossy."

That's it, he made it sound so simple like he didn't just wast her whole day... but then that sunset it was so pretty, she had liked seeing it, maybe Brick was right. Maybe she was focusing to much an school and her academic performance. Making up her mind she nodded. And looked at Brick squarely in the eye.

"Move over." He looked at her surprised, then grinned as he moved to the other side of the couch. She plopped her self down and snatched the remote from him flipping on her favorite cartoon.

Bricks eye brows raised "Ben Ten, really?" He asked.

She nodded then smacked him.

"Ow what now?" he moaned rubbing his arm.

She smiled at him, "That was for wasting my time on a wild goose chase."

He groaned then felt a soft warmth on the side of his face, he turned wide eyed as she smiled at him "That's, for showing me I needed to ease up."

He smirked "Yeah Red, ease up." And they continued to watch the cartoon in silence.

**R&R ( It would be most generous of you)**


End file.
